


Five Sentence Prompts

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Central City, Chat Room Prompts, Dreams, Exhibitionism, M/M, PTSD, Post-CoS, Protective Mustang, Resembool, Run while you can Al, central - Freeform, prompts, sex in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Five Sentence Prompt writing from prompts in an FMA chat.  Each chapter is a stand alone story.Prompt: Armstrong with a Weiner





	1. Chapter 1

There weren’t many things that surprised Ed, but this was something he’d never expected to see at the park. Across the way, Ed could see Armstrong lay back on the grass to play with a Weiner dog. It was obviously his, the way he doted on it. Armstrong seemed to notice he was being watched because he looked over, saw Ed, and turned his head until he was looking upside down. Needless to say, he was probably just as surprised to see Ed on his back behind the bushes with Mustang between his knees.


	2. A Snowy Night in Resembool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A snowy night in Resembool

Alphonse glared back at the house one last time before he joined Winry on the road.  Luckily, Mustang had cleared the road when he’d come to visit this morning and the snow had only started to fall softly in the last few minutes.  “It’s too cold for this,” Winry said, but she was bundled up and just as determined as he was to get to the local pub.  He needed a few drinks to forget what he’d just heard.  He glared at the sky and the falling snow and back at the house one more time, but he would have come out in a blizzard just to get away from the sounds of Roy Mustang fucking his brother senseless up in their old bedroom. 


	3. Under Roy's Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Under Roy's Desk

 

He could fit under the desk perfectly without anyone noticing and all Mustang had to do was sit up a little and no one could tell that Ed was down there, cock down his throat and so fucking turned on he was gonna come just from that.  It only got better as the door opened and someone came in, Hawkeye by the sound of files being dropped on the desk over his head, and Ed sucked harder because he knew how worked up Roy was with this little game.  Ed moaned once the door was closed and that seemed to be it for Mustang who came down his throat. 

Ed woke in his own bed, short sticky and come cooling on his skin.  He pounded his fist against the mattress and let out a curse, damning himself and Mustang and the stupid dreams that never came true but never went away. 


	4. When Transmutations Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When transmutations go wrong

“Do you know what happens when a transmutation goes wrong?” Mustang asked the men outside of his office.  He knew what they’d been saying, the words that had sparked flashbacks and forced Fullmetal into his office, curled onto his couch with his cloak over his head to hide from whatever he was reliving.

“For example, do you know what would happen if, say, I were to come out and find soldiers harassing another soldier who had just survived a traumatic event and I were so upset that I did the math wrong in my head when I brought my fingers up to snap, intending to give a warning?  I could, accidentally, burn some parts that might be important to your performance as men but that were not essential to your performance as soldiers.”

Mustang didn’t wait to see them run away, but turned back into his office and pulled Fullmetal into his arms with a soft hush, a kiss to his temple, and a promise that he would never have to deal with those men ever again.


	5. Train Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Train Shenanigans

Fuck, the train was going to leave and Alphonse was already onboard, with their bags, ready to return home for a short visit before coming back to the university and Ed had promised to go with him.  But that was before last night had happened; last night meaning Roy Mustang, specifically, showing up the bar, then taking Ed home to his bed.  And then this morning, meaning Roy Mustang driving them to the station and dragging Ed behind some old boxes for a good-bye kissed that turned a little too hot and a little too dirty and now Ed was pressed over one of the boxes, Roy behind him with their pants around their knees and Ed getting fucked so damn he good he almost didn’t care.

“The train,” Roy said and Ed pushed back onto his cock and stopped him with a, “I will kill you if you stop.”  Fuck, Al was going to kill him if he missed the train. 


	6. Ed Meets Earth Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ed meets Earth Ed

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen.  Some leftover torment of the Truth, or a dream perhaps.  But Ed stared at himself, only it wasn’t him but the other Ed from the fucked-up world with no alchemy and no Alphonse and no General Fucking Roy Mustang.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, in my world, in my body, messing with all this shit!”

Ed stared at the self he knew had already died and he couldn’t help but think of the waste that the other man hadn’t done anything with his life while Ed just wanted to get back to his own, “Finding my way home.”


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Date Night

Some nights it was culture, the theatre, or symphony, or some event that Roy’s job forced them into; whether for politics or required participation.  Some nights it was hiking and parks and getting away from Roy’s city upbringing to get the dirt under his feet and feel the miles under his soles. 

This was Ed’s favorite though, curled up against Roy in the front room with the radio playing softly behind them, wine glasses on the table beside them, and a warm fire in front of them.  The cool of winter didn’t dare touch on them here, not in the sanctuary of each other’s arms. 


	8. When Egos Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When Egos Collide

 

“This happens more often than you’d think,” Alphonse said as he stared at the closed door behind him.  The rest of the team seem horrified, as it appeared to be the first time it had happened at the office.  “To be honest, once they start arguing alchemy I just pack up my things and go to the library.”

“Please tell me they aren’t,” Havoc said.

“Oh yeah.  As soon as their egos start to collide, the clothes come off and so does everything else.”


	9. Ed is thirsty. The only options are milk and whatever is lurking beneath Roy's zipper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ed is thirsty. The only options are milk and whatever is lurking beneath Roy's zipper.

Alphonse has, unfortunately, seen that look before.  The angry, almost desperate look as he tries to think of any other option.  Because right now, Ed is thirsty for something, and the clench of his jaw and furrow of his brow tells Al that he’s thinking his options are milk and whatever is lurking beneath Roy's zipper.

 Alphonse gets the hell out because he knows where his brother’s mind is right now and he doesn’t want to wait around for the inevitable.  Or the complaints afterwards about the taste, no matter what he decides to swallow.


	10. Roy and Ed, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roy and Ed, Interrupted

 

The first time, Alphonse found them in the hallway half naked and clearly caught in the act.

The second time, he walked into the office and was told quite frankly by Havoc that he really didn’t want to go check on Ed in Roy’s office.

The third was as he was walking past a car parked in front of their house and recognized the shock of blond hair in the back seat doing… well … Alphonse didn’t need to know how flexible his brother was so he ran away.

The last time Alphonse caught them was in the library and he was so pissed that he threatened Mustang until the general had thrown his hands up and promised not to show up where Alphonse would see them in a compromised position ever again.

At home with Ed on his lap, riding his cock, his lover leaned forward and whispered in his ear and Roy could only laughed at the words that were likely to lead to his end, “Tomorrow, I think we should visit Al’s lab.”   


End file.
